


Ki-Ana and Yavin

by GalaxyJediKota



Series: Ki-Ana Deturr's Story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJediKota/pseuds/GalaxyJediKota
Summary: Ki-Ana Deturr, the daughter of a once Jedi Knight named Kian Deturr who lives on the moon of Yavin 4. The difficulties Ki-Ana will face are there especially when it comes between her and the Jedi.





	1. Enter Ki-Ana

Ki-Ana Deturr looked in her kitchen for a tasty snack. She eyed her twin sister Kinya Deturr. Her mom watched the girls from the closet as she put their coats away. Ki-Ana and Kinya went upstairs into their room. Ki-Ana fiddled around with some rocks from different planets debating if they were igneous or sedimentary, perhaps even metamorphic. "Are you a nerd?" Kinya teased her sister. Ki-Ana ignored her and continued examining the rocks. "Tatooine" She mumbled. "Uhh speak basic?" Kinya looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "This rock is from the sand planet Tatooine." Ki-Ana turned and glared at her sister. "What do you think dad is doing?" She brought up. Barely anyone brought up their dad. Their dad was an exile from the Jedi order after having an affair with their mother. "I don't know, searching the 'force' for an answer." Kinya huffed. "The force is pretty stupid. Even Jedi are pretty stupid." Ki-Ana felt her blood boil when Kinya made fun of the force. She had no idea why. "The Jedi are great and wise warriors. They are just following a code so the male Jedi don't run around making babies."  
"Oh please," Kinya laughed. "That's it. I can't take this. I'm telling mom your making fun of the force!" Ki-Ana got up and stormed over to her moms room. Kinya followed trying to stop her. Their mom looked at them in surprise. "Mom, do you believe in the force? Kinya doesn't!" Ki-Ana glared at her sister. "Why of course I believe in it! The force is strong in this family, your father has it," Ki-Ana's mom got on one knee, "YOU, have it Ki-Ana." Ki-Ana felt something in her stir. She WAS a force wielder. She had the chance to become a Jedi. \----------------------------------- "You really believe in mom telling you that your a force wielder. It's a load of junk!" Kinya said as she combed her hair. "You just jealous you don't have it sister." Ki-Ana made herself look more adult, or teenage as they were only 6 at the time. "Jealous of you? Haha. What makes you think I don't have it?" Kinya asked defensively. "mom never said you did." Ki-Ana shrugged. Kinya stared in disbelief. "YOU JUST THINK YOUR SPECIAL BUT YOUR NOT." Ki-Ana looked at her sister confused. "But sister, I'm going to protect the Galaxy." Kinya shook her head and walked away. Deep in the night Ki-Ana dreamt of Lightsabers and Jedi. Her heart raced in her dream as she saw all different colors and races all part of the Jedi Council she had learned. That night she had studied all about the Jedi leading to her dream about them. Her dream turned into something different. Flashes of people's faces as clear as day and the symbol of the order shattered and broken. She woke up startled and watched her surroundings. Everything seemed to be normal.


	2. Truth or Lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ki-Ana is having trouble believing both her father and her instincts about wether the Jedi are good, or liars.

Later that morning Ki-Ana looked over at her sister whom had just woke up. Kinya glared at Ki-Ana, who just shrugged and made her way outside. Once outside she grabbed a knife and a block of wood and began carving. Her mother came outside to watch her, and plant flowers, of course. Ki-Ana fiddled around with the wood for a while until her hands carved something she had seen once before. The beautiful symbol of the Jedi Order. Kinya walked outside and saw what Ki-Ana held in her hand. She marched over angrily and grabbed it out of Ki-Ana's hands. "Why did you carve the Jedi Order symbol!?!" Kinya yelled   
"Because I like it. It's pretty and I'm going to become a Jedi." Ki-Ana answered back simply.   
"Well I talked to daddy. He said the Jedi are no-good dirty liars!"   
Ki-Ana looked up from the symbol she held in her hand "Then I am a no-good dirty liar." Furiously Kinya took the pendant and threw it into the nearby river. Ki-Ana slowly looked over back at Kinya. "You took my pendant and threw it in the river... What a shame, I guess a no-good dirty liar can't have nice things either." Ki-Ana walked back inside her house and sat in the TV room. She stared at the wall debating to talk to her father about if he really had said all Jedi were no-good dirty liars. Eventually Ki-Ana got up the courage to walk upstairs into the meditation chamber and face her father, Kian. He opened his eyes immediately welcoming in his daughter.   
"Hello Ki-Ana, what brings you here?" He asked. Ki-Ana stated him right in the face. "Are Jedi no-good dirty liars?" Kian looked down at the floor. Ki-Ana's heart sank. "My daughter the Jedi kicked me out for something all living beings feel. They are no-good, and they lie. A lot." Ki-Ana shook her head. "No I don't believe you, I can't believe you. Jedi are the good guys, they have to be! They've kept the galaxy free from evil for thousands of years!" Kian looked away from her. "You are not wrong my daughter, but some Jedi are worse than others." She had enough. Ki-Ana stormed out of the room and walked downstairs into the TV room where her mother sat Kinya sat on the floor messing with some leaves and twigs she found around the house the sound of a spaceship roared over their house. Ki-Ana ran outside and saw the biggest spaceship ever soar by. She excitedly ran back inside and ran upstairs and grabbed a piece of scrap metal from her room. "Mom look at this!" She yelled as she ran downstairs. Her mother looked over at Ki-Ana "Yes dear?" "Mom it's a piece of a spaceship! Much like the one that flew over the house!" "Very nice dear." Her mother said and went back to watching the holoTV. At that moment Ki-Ana got the great idea to draw the Jedi order symbol on the scrap metal. She ran and got paint and sketched out a drawing of the order's symbol. She painted it on in bright blue that stood out against the grey metal. She hugged it tight and when she stopped the order symbol printed on to her shirt. "Woah!" She said in awe. Kinya laughed. "You nerd didn't you know it was going on your shirt? I thought you were the smart one." Ki-Ana looked at her sister and laughed, glad she wasn't mad at her anymore. "Please even the smartest of smart people have problems thinking paint would go on their shirt." At that moment they heard a knock on the door. Their mom opened the door, Ki-Ana by her side. And what they saw there would forever stay in their memory, they saw two full grown Jedi knight standing right in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, new chapter so soon? Yes feedback maybe? Please? Thanks.


	3. The Jedi of the Old Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ki-Ana meets Rowan Lin and Ori Kane. Will she become a Jedi? Or will she be left at her house to have a boring life? (If she had a boring life I wouldn't write about her ;) )

"You two are Jedi Knights!!" Ki-Ana said in shock. The Jedi looked at each other surprised. "Eh are you Kian's daughter? Kian Deturr?" The younger one asked. Ki-Ana nodded excitedly. Kinya looked at the Knights standing at their door. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed. Their mother hushed them and welcomed the Jedi in to sit down. "Please please make yourselves at home. Has Kian caused any trouble? Do you need him?" The Knights looked at each other. The older one spoke. "Well let's start with introducing each other before we get to the point. My name is Ori Kane and this is my friend Rowan Lin." The younger one, Rowan, continued what Ori was saying. "So why we are here.. We are here because the Jedi thought it was time to train your daughter." Their mother looked surprised. "You don't want Kian? And who? I have two daughters!"   
Ori sighed. "Kian is no longer accepted back at the temple and you know this." Rowan looked at the ground. "However the council decided your daughter," he pointed at Ki-Ana, "will be trained to become a Jedi." Ki-Ana, completely surprised, stared in awe at the Knights. "You mean.. I'm going to be one of you!? I've only ever dreamed of this!" Ori nodded. "Like I said, the council decided it was time we welcomed a new generation of the Deturr's." Ki-Ana's mother looked nervous and Kinya looked furious. "How long will she be gone?" Their mother asked. Rowan and Ori looked at each other. "Well.. Let's see, she may never be back. The life of a Jedi is rough and challenging. She will not have time for family." Rowan explained. Their mother shook their head. "I can't have her do that, I don't think she can take it." Kinya looked relieved. "Wait mom! I can take it I have to! If I don't what use would my force abilities be..." Ki-Ana tried to explain. Their mother sighed. "Fine, only if you will train her, Rowan, as a friend of Kian's. I want you to train her, no one else." Rowan nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Unfortunately we will have to wait until she is around 14 to start her Padawan training, unless she is miraculously wonderful, which I doubt." "Then it's settled. Ki-Ana, pack your things. Your going to become a Jedi." Ori said.

Ki-Ana ran upstairs and grabbed what she was told she would need, mostly undergarments and a few small things. She would be given robes at the temple. She looked at her rock collection and grabbed the prettiest purple rock she could find. She put it around her neck and headed toward the door just as she saw Kinya. "Sister what do you think you are doing!? You can't leave the family! Mom needs you! I need you!" Ki-Ana shook her head. "No Kinya the galaxy needs me now. I have things I need to do." Kinya shook her head. "Ki-Ana can't you see your being blinded by the Jedi. They are tearing this family apart. But if you must go then always write to me." She gave a slight smile. Ki-Ana smiled back and continued downstairs. Ori and Rowan stood tall in the living room, they looked mysterious with their robes on. Rowan smiled "Ki-Ana, I never noticed your Jedi order symbol on your shirt." She smiled proudly and said, "Yes I drew it." Ori nodded in curiosity, "well we can certainly talk more once we get on the ship. Let's go." Ki-Ana turned to her mother and sister and gave them hugs and she told them she would never forget them. Ori and Rowan walked out with Ki-Ana and they headed toward the ship. Excited, Ki-Ana was ready to head into the unknown, and face what would come her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter all in a day hnnngggg I'm ready to start chapter four however!

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction WHOO! It sucks I know haha. I started writing this at 14 and I'm currently 15. Please give me a break I suck at this   
> Also I know it's super short it will get longer when more things happen


End file.
